Learning To Love
by The Silver Owl
Summary: Well apparently, someone reviewed telling me to change the previous summary so here I am doing just that. No this is not a "Legomance" in fact if there's any romance at all, it's all for Arwen & Aragorn plus between original characters. Just readreview.
1. 0

_There is darkness and light in the world but that is how He made it. When one became too strong, there had to be the other to put everything to right. He gave a destiny upon two of the strongest souls in His universe. One would be the Light who would uphold the laws of peace and hope. The other would be the Dark who would uphold the laws of disaster and sorrow. Why would one do such things? In His great scheme, he saw that there could never be a perfect paradise no matter how hard any would try. There **had** to be purity and there **had**_ _to be evil. Without either, all would live a monotonous existence that would be useless to have. There must always be battles because repeatedly, we all need to be reminded that our existence is important and that each individual plays a part in a group. The souls that the Creator had given the burdens of upholding the balance of peace and destruction had been given those duties because, to the Creator, He could judge each person that He created based on their qualities. However, His plans went astray when the beings He held in His heart fought against each other **so **fiercely that the balance He had wanted became out of control. In so doing, He had also created the end of Himself and all things He had made. In an attempt to save anything or anyone that He could, He sent his creations into another world. A world where there were so many different beings and set in a time of danger and mystery. Where this world's Maker had to give them a purpose, which is a hard thing to do when the powers of both entities are too great to hold. _

Cosmos was failing. Chaos was threatening everything she stood for as his darkness engulfed her. The pain and hatred that she felt within the corrupted vessel that held all the star seeds of the past, present and future were suffocating. She floated in what seemed like eternity looking for the light that she was made of but could find none. Then He came, dark and devastatingly handsome. Cosmos could not believe that something as evil as Chaos could be so beautiful.

_Why?_ Cosmos thought as she used all her power to fight back. His voice was silky, dark and smooth but she knew better. He was a snake and evil. She needed to stop him before it was too late. Chaos fought back but laughed as she faltered in her own movements. This was the battle to end all things but as they fought, somewhere in the back of Cosmos' mind, this was a battle that should not have occurred. Still she fought hoping to save whatever she could of her friends, family and the people of Earth.

Chaos knew that he was close. _Victory will be mine. None should contest against my will even this child!_

_Even as the darkness gloated and the light began to dim, the Creator took it upon himself to use all of his essence and being to send both entities to another world where their powers were diluted and not strong. As their battle thickened and their powers clashed, the Creator waited. They soon became weak and as the Bowl of Life began to shatter, the Creator made his move. Light and darkness fought against each other then as both their weapons entered each other's being...the Creator saved the two of the beings he had been the most proud of and handed them over to the Maker, Eru Iluvatar. Then, the universe became no more. _


	2. 1

**-1-**

_In the beautiful white city of Gondor, a family found a little boy born with dark hair wandering the outside the sixth gate. They took him in and found that he couldn't remember whom he was. The family raised him up and for ten years, the young boy remained with them. Now, the family named him Abâr that meant strength for he **was** strong physically but mentally, spiritually and his will was compared to that of steel. Though they were poor, they earned their money, shelter and clothing by working in and around selling baked breads & clothing. Abâr enjoyed his life with his newfound family that could afford precious little but appear healthy and happy. Many of his days as a boy were spent helping the father and taking care of the younger ones for he was the eldest of the lot. _

_It was perhaps on tenth year of his stay with this family that he began to feel restless. Growing strife since the shadow was growing was being overlooked and Abâr was feeling restless. With his adoptive family's consent, he enrolled to become a soldier for the City. He believed that he could change the events of things in the land but alas, he was only a soldier and young. At eighteen, no one would believe a young man found by a family who made breads and clothing.

* * *

_

"You are wrong father." Abâr son of Zirân said in a cool tone. "The Steward is not making the best decisions for our people. He is not even king but we all must treat him as if he is one."

Father and son sat together in the eating quarters of their small home, a very tiny wooden shack that housed the family that Abâr lived with since he was the age of eight.

"Abâr, there's nothing left to do. You will go and train as part of the city's guard. If that is the course, you wish to take so be it." Zirân replied tiredly. "The fact that we are part of those who live in poverty can not change while Denethor is still Steward. As far as I see it, he has done well. Come, get some rest, tomorrow is the day you start your life as a warrior."

Abâr said nothing and his dark eyes narrowed as he obeyed his father's order. He walked out of the eating room and went to his sleeping lodgings that he shared with his two younger siblings. He sat upon his bed looking gloomily in the darkness and listening to the calm breathing of the sleeping children. He had been given a peaceful life but now, amongst the chaos, he wanted to change the circumstances that he had been placed in. He wished to bring honour and fortune for his adoptive family. He longed to see happy faces rather than weather beaten and usually, hungry faces. There needed to be a change and even though his family baked bread and clothing, neighbours that had taken pity upon them gave most of the materials that they used to them. His father would take the occasional job at the smithy to gain even a slight amount of money for food, fire and to pay the taxes that Denethor had placed upon them. Abâr felt his mouth run dry as he thought about Gondor's 'beloved' Steward. He felt nothing but hate towards him and he let that hate consume him. One day who would see the White City fall and nothing would be done for it unless there would be a miracle.

'_There is nothing for it. I should rest before the dawn approaches. Father did say I should so I could be at the Registration of the Guards and Training Counsel before noon._' Abâr thought tiredly. He lay upon his cot and tried to calm his breathing. '_Rest. That is what I need. Rest._'

Even as he thought this, a sudden burning in his chest soon became apparent. It spread through his being and Abâr couldn't describe it as anything he had felt before. It was not pain, for that he knew. Nor was it love, for that he knew as well. The burning in his chest was something different, familiar but it made him uneasy. As if something or someone was controlling him. Rest came to him suddenly as the burning in his chest made its way into his head pulling him into a dream.

* * *

He was wandering a hallway that was dim and only lit by sparsely placed torches. He followed the hallway until he came upon a door. He reached out with his hand and opened it. The burning sensation he had felt before hit him and in terror, he saw it. An eye lidless but wreathed in flame and darkness such as he had never felt before drew him in. Then the eye turned away and then the darkness took over. Abâr didn't know what to think, feel, or act. The darkness soon began to take form and to his surprise but then horror, he saw himself smiling a smile that was saturated with evil.

"Who are you?" He asked with great confusion. The other, the one whom looked like him chuckled deeply.

"You don't remember?" asked the other. Abâr shook his head and tried taking a step back but then pain shot up his legs. He groaned at its suddenness.

"Ah well," the other, continued who was now sitting in mid air in the darkness as if upon a chair or a table. "Then it is your memory that I must bring back. However, before all of that, I must congratulate you for awakening me. Pardon, we, for awakening us."

Abâr felt sick and the pain he was feeling was relentless. The other kept speaking and slowly a scene unfolded before him. There was darkness but the other he saw fighting against a bright light. Beautiful but the light soon began to dim. Something within him awoke and with it, he felt that the battle that the two were doing was wrong somehow. It was disturbing-pain once again whipped him.

"Hm, you are by far the most sentimental incarnation that I've had by far." The other said. Abâr felt his insides twitch. "That must be remedied. Oh look, it's dawn. I shall see you later tonight Abâr son of Zirân."

* * *

Dark wisps gathered around him freezing the blood in his system. The other laughed coldly as Abâr began waking to the sounds of life that he had gotten used to since he was young. The same noises that had given him peace and comfort. The same noises that had given him hope.

'_A dream_.' he thought. '_Nothing but a dream_.'


End file.
